


A Surprise Vacation

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie has a surprise for Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'Paris'.

“So where’s the mission at?” Chloe asked, once they were settled in the plane.

Her boyfriend just smirked at her. “You’ll see when we get there.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. She loved Oliver dearly but she was a reporter first and foremost and the secrecy was driving her crazy. All he had told her was that they had a mission but to her surprise, the rest of the team wasn’t there.

Ollie had waved it off, just saying they’d meet them there. The problem was that Chloe didn’t know where “there” was.

She had tried to prod him for details, even calling the other League members to get some information. None of them were answering their cell phones and she doubted that was a coincidence.

Then, she had done some investigating but she wasn’t given much time. _He so planned it that way._

All she had time for was packing and then they were on his jet. Relaxing on the soft leather seats, she sighed. At least the trip there would be comfortable, even though her mind was working overtime.

“Relax, ‘Tower,” Ollie said suddenly, “You don’t need to know _all_ the answers.”

“How long have you known me again?” Chloe teased. She had to give it to him though; he did always know what she was thinking.

He grinned and winked. “It was worth a shot.” She smiled back.

Sensing, she wasn’t going to get any answers though, she gave in … but only for the time being.

Approximately 11 hours later, they were landing. Chloe had slept through most of the flight but when Ollie woke up, she had checked her watch. She knew they had flown over the Atlantic Ocean and had been going east. Her guess was that they were somewhere in Europe.

But the sight that greeted her once she got off the plane took her breath away. She had never been there before but it looked exactly like the pictures.

“Our mission is in _Paris_?” she asked, amazed.

“Nope,” Oliver answered cheerfully, “But our vacation is.”

Spinning around, she stared at him, open-mouthed.

“You know, I think a lot of people would pay good money to see Chloe Sullivan speechless,” Oliver joked.

“Ollie!” she exclaimed, finding her voice.

“Come on, Chlo, after all we do, don’t you think we deserve a little vacation?” he questioned.

“But … we have jobs and lives,” she protested, part of her not being able to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

“All which can wait,” he said firmly.

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Oliver Queen?” she demanded, only half joking.

“I’m Oliver Queen and I just wanted to spend a little private time with my girlfriend,” Ollie replied, smiling. “Is that so wrong?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “In fact, it sounds just perfect to me.”

He grinned and quickly leaned forward to capture her lips. Paris and Oliver Queen … what more could a girl ask for anyway? 


End file.
